maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Madden teams
This article is a list of teams featured in the Madden NFL series. In addition to the teams that make up the National Football League, Pro Bowl Teams, and the defunct NFL Europe League, the Madden franchise has also featured special unlockable teams. These unlockable teams ranged from Madden All-Star teams, Fantasy Teams, and Developer Teams. NFL Teams (1988-present) # Chicago Bears (1920 - ?) # Cincinnati Bengals (1968 - ?) # Buffalo Bills (1960 - ?) # Denver Broncos (1959 - ?) # Cleveland Browns (1946 - 1995, 1999 - ?) # Tampa Bay Buccaneers (1976 - ?) # Arizona Cardinals (1920 - ?) # Los Angeles Chargers (1960 - ?) # Kansas City Chiefs (1960 - ?) # Indianapolis Colts (1953 - ?) # Dallas Cowboys (1960 - ?) # Miami Dolphins (1966 - ?) # Philadelphia Eagles (1933 - ?) # Atlanta Falcons (1966 - ?) # San Francisco 49ers (1946 - ?) # New York Giants (1925 - ?) # Jacksonville Jaguars (1995 - ?) # New York Jets (1960 - ?) # Detroit Lions (1930 - ?) # Green Bay Packers (1921 - ?) # Carolina Panthers (1995 - ?) # New England Patriots (1960 - ?) # Oakland Raiders (1960 - ?) # Los Angeles Rams (1936 - ?) # Baltimore Ravens (1996 - ?) # Washington Redskins (1932 - ?) # New Orleans Saints (1967 - ?) # Seattle Seahawks (1976 - ?) # Pittsburgh Steelers (1933 - ? # Houston Texans (2002 - ?) # Tennessee Titans (1960 - ?) # Minnesota Vikings (1961 - ?) NFL Europe Teams (2000 - 2007) # Amsterdam Admirals (2000 - 2007) # NFL-E Alumni (2001 - 2003) # Cologne Centurions (2004 - 2007) # Scottish Claymores (2000 - 2004) # Barcelona Dragons (2000 - 2003) # Rhein Fire (2000 - 2007) # Frankfurt Galaxy (2000 - 2007) # London Monarchs (folded after the 1998 season) # Hamburg Sea Devils (2005 - 2007) # Berlin Thunder (2000 - 2007) NFL Fantasy Teams (1998 - 2011) # Big Tent Island Clowns (1999 - 2000) # Deep Space Comets (1999 - 2000) # Infernus/Calenture Deceivers (2007 - 2011) # Rivetville/Michigan Dummies (2007 - 2011) # NFL Equipment Manager Team (1998) # Greystone/Antarctica Glaciers (2007 - 2011) # Industriopolis Industrials (1999 - 2000) # Motor City Junkyard Dogs (1999 - 2000) # Hidden Valley/Mythtropolis Kickers (2008 - 2011) # Hidden Valley/Mythtropolis Manipulators (2008 - 2011) # Shiner Marshalls (1999 - 2003) # Shadow Gate Monsters (1999 - 2003) # Hidden Valley/Mythtropolis Monsters (2008 - 2011) # Giza Mummies (1999 - 2003) # Rome Praetorians (1999 - 2000) # Hoboken Sugar Buzz (1999 - 2003) # Aquilonius/Atlantis Tridents (2007 - 2011) # North Pole Toymakers (1999 - 2000) # Lost City Vipers (1999 - 2000) NFL Developer Teams (1997 - 2011) # Madden NFL 12 Developers (2011) # Redwood City EA Sports (1997 - 2003) # South River Ecko (2000 - 2002) # Maitland Tiburon (1997 - 2003) NFL All-Madden Teams (1995 - Present) # All 50's Team (1997 - 1998) # All 60's Team (1997 - 1999) # All 70's Team (1997 - 1999) # All 80's Team (1997 - 1999) # All 90's Team (1997 - 1999) # All-Time Greats (1997, 2012 - 2013) # All-Madden 1996 Team (1995) # All-Madden 1998 Team (1997) # All-Madden Team (1990 - 2002) # All-Time Stat Leaders Team (1997 - 1998) # Franchise All-25 (2013) # Madden Elites (2018 - Present) # Madden Legends (2018 - Present) # NFL 75th Anniversary Team (1997) # Pleasanton Millennium (2000) # Pleasanton Superbowl (1993 - 2002) NFL Pro Bowl Teams (1993 - Present) # AFC Hall of Fame (2005 - 2008) # Honolulu AFC (1993 - Present) # Honolulu NFC (1993 - Present) # NFC Hall of Fame (2005 - 2008) # All-Star EA East (2006 - 2011) # All-Star EA West (2006 - 2011) NFL Longshot Teams (2017 - 2018) # Beeville Bearcats (2018) # Katy Sandcrabs (2018) # Longshot Team (2017) # Mathis Bullfrogs (2017 - 2018) # Oregon Ducks (2017) # Post Yellowjackets (2017) # Rancho Banquete Rattlers (2018) # Sarita Stingrays (2017) # Skidmore Skeeters (2018) # Texas Longhorns (2017) Total Teams NFL Teams: 32 Teams NFL Europe Teams: 10 Teams NFL Fantasy Teams: 19 Teams NFL Developer Teams: 4 Teams NFL All-Madden Teams: 16 Teams NFL Pro Bowl Teams: 6 Teams NFL Longshot Teams: 10 Teams Total Teams: 97 Teams Category:Teams